superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Nevada (Season 6)
Nevada was the sixth season of Superkyle's MiSTX. It took place in the fictional town of Mudfield. This season featured several memorable moments. After a vote was cast against him in the second round, Ivan Pritchard swore he would get his revenge on the stray voter. In one of the most honorable (and arguably) stupid moves in the game's history, Desmond Gale told Ivan that he had cast the vote to get the target off of his alliance member and stronger investigator Jade Burdock. Jade and Ivan had a rocky relationship, from drunkenly hooking up one night to targeting each other in the endgame. Pushpa Kota was often the target of the house for her constant talking and annoying personality, yet she survived multiple times. Doris Dunn had the most credibility with a career in crime scene investigation, but her focus on the case took away from her social game. In the final round, Doris and Pushpa both finished as runners-up, and Zahur el-Masri won the grand prize. Ivan and Jade were asked to compete in All-Stars. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 1: Vixanne was going to be Calvin's final victim, but Zaher rescued her before he could kill her. Episode Summaries Episode 1: A Superior Death *'Lifeguard': Doris *'Suspect Cleared': Mildred Pick *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Pushpa (6-1-1-1) - the ghost town of Fire Light **'Lifeguard's Pick': Wendy - a construction site *'Investigator Murdered': Wendy *'Notes': Halley and David Sawyer are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Felicia Yates discovered Halley's body, while the investigators discovered David's body outside the Sawyer house. The investigators also found a home office that was ransacked. Later, Maude Sweet revealed to the investigators that brothel owner Nanette Nettlington had threatened Halley Sawyer. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 18 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Pushpa found blueprints in Fire Light. The blueprints were later discovered to be for a spa that Halley Sawyer and Melinda Mood were planning to build. Episode 2: Endangered Species *'Lifeguard': Yori *'Suspect Cleared': Maude Sweet *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Beatrice Ann (6-1-1) - Mudfield junkyard **'Lifeguard's Pick': Doris - used tire yard *'Investigator Murdered': Beatrice Ann *'Notes': Billy Rook is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. When asked about the blueprints, architect Regina Heel tells the investigators that they were for a spa and that she only drew up the plans because Halley Sawyer wanted the spa built. Later, construction foreman Frank Handy and project manager Melinda Mood tell the investigators that construction was supposed to begin the day before, but Billy Rook was murdered before construction could begin. Also, oldest resident Mildred Pick mentions that ten years ago, someone came to Mudfield looking for Regina Heel but disappeared. *'Killer Clues': **Doris found a shovel in the used tire yard. Episode 3: Firestorm *'Lifeguard': Doris *'Suspect Cleared': Larry Geil *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Yori (6-1) - Mudfield Yard Ornament Showroom **'Lifeguard's Pick': Pushpa - Cornelius Mudd Rock Mound *'Investigator Murdered': Yori *'Notes': Frank Handy is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, the investigators discover that the killer took files about the spa from Frank's home office. Later, motel owner Buchwald Watch reveals that someone came to Mudfield about ten years ago looking to get rich and expose some secret, but he didn't remember if that man was looking for Regina Heel. Sheriff Calvin Yates thinks the spa should have been moved farther away from the Sand Trap Ranch. *'Killer Clues': **Pushpa found a photograph at the Cornelius Mudd Rock Mound. It was a photograph of a man with a date, June 13th, 1999, in the corner. Episode 4: Ill Wind *'Lifeguard': Pushpa *'Suspect Cleared': Vixanne Diggery *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Alonzo (3-2-1) - the outdoor sculpture garden **'Lifeguard's Pick': Desmond - the courthouse *'Investigator Murdered': Alonzo *'Notes': Tex Armstrong is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, photos from one photo album had been removed. Lemon is revealed to be Nanette Nettlington's daughter. The man in the photograph had gone to Sand Trap Ranch around the date the picture was taken and left his pocketwatch with Bluebird DeWitt. His initials are J.D. and there are four candidates: Jack Dawson, Regina Heel's fiance, Jay Denny, Mayor Kay Corsica's brother; Jim Dixon and Jeffrey Dobie, who once opened a business with Melinda Mood When asked about him, Mildred Pick reveals that diner owner Vixanne Diggory had served the guy as a waitress before owning the Mudfield Diner. *'Killer Clues': **Desmond found a color coded map of Mudfield at the courthouse. The identity of the clue was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: Blood Lure *'Lifeguard': Ivan *'Suspect Cleared': Lemon *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Pushpa (3-2) - abandoned mining tunnel **'Lifeguard's Pick': Desmond - abandoned train station *'Investigator Murdered': Desmond *'Notes': Wallace Liverworth is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators find Wallace's office torn apart and the equipment in the security room totally destroyed. Later, the investigators ask Calvin Yates about his twin brother, Wade, who apparently was killed by a drunk driver. Calvin reveals that Wade stole a car once and couldn't get into college as a result. He also mentions his best friend, Hunter Green, who had served with Calvin in the Persian Gulf war but was killed in an ambush. *'Killer Clues': **Pushpa found an old steel chisel, likely the murder weapon, at the abandoned mining tunnel. Episode 6: Hard Truth *'Lifeguard': Jade *'Suspect Cleared': Nanette Nettlington *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Zahur (2-1-1) - abandoned opera house **'Lifeguard's Pick': Ivan - the Mudfield Video Store *'Investigator Murdered': Ivan *'Notes': Bluebird DeWitt is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators find out that Bluebird's pocket watch is missing and believe that the killer took it. They also conclude that the killer killed Tex Armstrong and Bluebird because they might have known the man in the photograph. Later, when asked about the guy in the photograph, Nanette Nettlington said that the man was coming to town to get rich and he told Bluebird that he'd make her rich as well. Nanette also swears to kill the guy who killed Bluebird. *'Killer Clues': **Zahur found a roll of parchment in the opera house, revealed to be a treasure map in the next episode. Finale Episode 7: Flashback *'Lifeguard': Pushpa *'Suspect Cleared': Felicia Yates *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Doris (2-1) - the statue park **'Lifeguard's Pick': Jade - the hot springs *'Investigator Murdered': Jade *'Notes': Buchwald Watch and Stan Hoakes are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators dig where the treasure map led them, conveniently the location where the spa is supposed to be built, and discover a skeleton with a head wound that is similar to the one found on David Sawyer. This skeleton is assumed to be the mysterious man "J.D." *'Killer Clues': **Doris found a salt shaker and a broken pepper shaker at the statue park. Episode 8: Hunting Season *'The Final Confrontation': **'Pushpa': Regina Heel - Heel's house **'Zahur': Calvin Yates - Yates' house **'Doris': Kay Corsica - Corsica's house *'The Killer': Calvin Yates *'Investigator Murdered': None *'The Runner-Up': Doris & Pushpa *'The Winner': Zahur *'Notes': Vixanne Diggery is kidnapped by the killer. Pushpa, Zahur, and Doris pursue their suspects, and the killer turns out to be Calvin Yates. Zahur finds him in his shed with a tied-up Vixanne. After a bit of gunfire between Calvin and Larry Geil, Nanette Nettlington is the one to put the final bullet in Yates' head. Zahur reads the letter Yates was writing in his shed, where he confesses to being the Mudfield killer. In a twist, he reveals that he is actually Wade Yates, Calvin's twin, who assumed his brother's name when Calvin died in an accident. Ever since then, he was out to kill anyone who knew his secret. One noteworthy murder was Jimmy Dixon (J.D.), a person Wade had served with in the war, who he buried in the desert. When Halley Sawyer was planning to build a spa where Dixon's corpse was buried, Wade knew the only way to de-rail the construction and preserve his secret was to kill everyone involved with it (Halley Sawyer, David Sawyer, Billy Rook, Frank Handy, Wallace Liverworth). When that plan seemed futile, he decided to kill anyone that would connect him to Jimmy (Tex Sawyer, Bluebird DeWitt, Buchwald Watch, Stan Hoakes). He then killed Melinda Mood for thwarting his plans and planned to kill Vixanne for previously serving him and Jimmy. The next day, Mayor Corsica gives Zahur the grand prize of $750,000 and a 2009 Jeep Liberty Sport, while Doris and Pushpa both get runner-up prizes of $250,000 each. Category:Murder in Small Town X: Nevada